Buildings
=Main Buildings= Buildings that are essential to every kingdom. Castle Heart of the kingdom. Level it up to allow building of more structures. Between 22:00-23:00 in your local time, you can fully restore campaign vitality by tapping the icon that appears above it. This can be done only once a day, and is not available when the castle is upgrading. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Ward For the second kingdom. Second kingdom is obtained after significant progression in war. It evolves up to Lvl 5 giving extra storehouses and resource production buildings (Farm, Ether, Iron). Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 =Resources= Buildings that handle your gold, ether and iron supply. Farm Produces Gold. Resources generate slowly over time. Size 2x2 Max quantity: 11 Ether Furnace Produces Ether. Resources generate slowly over time. Size 2x2 Max quantity: 11 Iron Works Produces Iron. Resources generate slowly over time. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 11 Gold Storehouse Stores Gold. Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 7 Ether Storehouse Stores Ether. Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 7 Iron Storehouse Stores Iron. Raises collection capacity of this resource. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 7 Airship Dock A special structure that raises the limit of all resources. Airships can be launched too. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 2 =Battle= Buildings that offer bonuses in battle. Arena Important facility that increases the size of Unit. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Fort Important facility that increases the size of Unit. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Barracks Raises unit proficiency and increases Cost limit. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Great Temple Increases Campaign Vitality by the power of faith Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 3 Yggdrasil Increases points from the accumulated magic of this spirit tree Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 3 Magic School Increases points and raises archwitch Rate Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Saloon Raises warrior's morale and decreases time for duels. Bonus to wait time does not apply to Alliance Battles. Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 3 Fire Ruins Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the sacrament of flames. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 2 Ice Tower Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from ice research. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 2 Shrine of Light Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the benefit of light. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 2 Pagan Hall Raises ATK and DEF of Elemental maidens from the festival of darkness. Size: 3x3 Max quantity 2 =Misc= Other buildings. Alliance Hall The Alliance Hall Gain blessings by leveling up via alliance activities. When an alliance hall is imbalanced, the experience bonus and the imbalanced resource bonus are doubled. The other 2 resource bonuses remain the same. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Build Time: 1m 30s Deco Storehouse A facility where you can put and withdraw decorative buildings. Free to use. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Fountain Water fairy protection raises great success probability when performing Upgrade Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 2 Goddess Statue The goddess' blessings increase the probability of obtaining Trophies Size: 2x2 Max quantity: 2 Market Trade resources here. Market prices improve as it levels up. Size: 3x3 Max quantity 1 Parliament Building Reduces amount of resources used when Soldiers Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 3 Resort Hotel A great place to stay on vacation. Periodically collect gold. You can withdraw a certain amount of gold every 24hrs 5-10 times. Size: 4x4 Max Quantity: 1 Stonehenge Strange structure from ancient times. Reduces building time. Size: 4x4 Max quantity: 1 Work Shop A carpenter's workshop. Increases no. of construction projects. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 5 =Amusement Area= Play mini-games to earn coins. You can exchange coins for various prizes. Card Room A Card Room. You can play the Pairs game here. Size 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Casino High-stakes casino. Play games here. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_poker_hands Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Fishing Spot A good spot for fishing. You can catch all sorts of fish while fishing. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Maison de Maiden Play with your maidens. Shoot through their hearts with practice. Size: 3x3 Max quantity: 1 Category:Mechanics & Gameplay